Spoony the Monkey
Spoony the Monkey is one of the major characters in the Slapstick Culture series, appearing in all three acts. He is an actor for Short Pier Productions and works as a hitman for the Underground Justice. Background Among the (living) Rubber Hose characters, Spoony is unique in that he had no prior connections with the Monocromatico or with Hydra before joining the Underground. He lived in the Bijela Jaz for most of his life, until he began working as a full-time actor in the Queen's Quarter. He was then recruited as an Underground member by the Queen herself, who had a soft spot for the monkey after their short-lived romance. He was recommended to the Short Pier/Mixy Morbid auditions by a number of acquaintances, and was (according to Sydney's journal) the fourth actor hired for the Short Pier cast. Personality Spoony is an extremely deceptive person, known as "Spoony the Homewrecker" by his friends. Though he appears sweet and innocent, he has a tendency to ruin others' relationships for his own selfish reasons. He also tends to display some sociopathic behaviors; he sees nothing wrong with invading families, in particular, and has had a number of affairs with married or engaged people (both male and female.) Spoony is also very interested in the physics of others' bodies, and has been known to go so far as to attack people of other art styles to "see how they bend". However, he is a master of evading punishment, and has so far never been arrested or charged with physical assault. He does have a genuinely kind side, which surfaces when he is dealing with younger children or very close friends, but it is much rarer than his false saccharine mask. He is often very cuddly, and likes to always be close to someone. At one point, Tim and Grant speculate that he may be autophobic, although there is no given reason as to why he might have this fear. Physical Appearance Spoony is the shortest member of Short Pier productions (if Skitster's ears are counted as part of his height,) and the third smallest character overall, trumped only by Hacker and Pan Lumio. He is a black and white monkey, with the "triple peak" pattern on his face, white gloves on his hands (though not his feet,) and a small, round body. He usually wears a perpetual smile and has a single curl on top of his head. His tail is longer than the length of his body, which backs up the theory that he may be a spider monkey. Spoony usually wears clothes, although he sometimes goes without them entirely. He has an unusually diverse wardrobe for a Rubber Hose character, which includes pants (including a pair that resemble Kingsley's,) shirts of various kinds, vests, and suspenders. He dislikes shoes, however. Trivia *Unlike the rest of the Short Pier cast, Spoony's exact age is up for interpretation. In fact, even Moll mentions that she doesn't know how old he is - only that he's older than "the girls" (which presumably refers to Nancy and Maude, meaning he is sixteen at the very least.) *Like Kingsley, Spoony was considered for the Mixy Morbid cast. However, he declined in favour of Short Pier on his own terms. *Spoony is one of the only characters who comes from the Bijela Jaz, and thus is one of the only sources of information about it. *Spoony is highly sensitive to the cold, and is often seen bundling up or huddling close to others (particularly the girls) for warmth. Yet, he has the same kind of fur as Kingsley, who does not feel the cold at all. This may be due to Kingsley's upgrades, or be a defect on Spoony's part. *Spoony's name means "foolishly or sentimentally enamored", which is exactly how he appears to strangers. However, this is actually misleading about his true nature. It's possible he is using a stage name for the purpose of deceiving people. Category:Characters Category:Short Pier Category:Rubber Hoses Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Underground Justice